


Home: Punishment

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Dutch, Cock Slut, Dick riding, Dutch is a slut for Hosea and you can't convince me otherwise, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breeding kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top!Hosea, Verbal Humiliation, but in modern times, cock riding, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Dutch has been a bad boy, and Hosea needs to remind him of his place.





	Home: Punishment

Dutch finds himself slamming down into Hosea’s lap, a muffled needy whine escaping his mouth. He’s gagged by the handkerchief his husband always carries, and his hands are tied behind his back with the other man’s tie. They both know the tie isn’t the best thing to use for restraints, but they both also know Dutch doesn’t care. The younger man loves it when he’s tied up by the older man. He’s careful to not break the tie as he bounces in Hosea’s lap. Dutch doesn’t want to disappoint his lover, husband, _his master_. He’s already disappointed the man enough already tonight.

Hosea’s staring at him lazily from he’s laying on hotel bed, under Dutch. His mouth is in a tight line, and jealousy can be found in his eyes. Fingers press into his legs, and Hosea snarls, “Don’t you think about coming yet, you worthless slut. If you do, I’ll leave you as is.” Nodding furiously, Dutch eagerly obeys even though his body humming for release. One of Hosea’s hands travel from his leg to his neck, and squeezes softly. “Flirting with other men tonight. And not just any _man_ , Angelo Bronte.” He hisses. “Of all the other men you could flirted with, you chose that _greasy worm_?” The hand squeezes again, and Dutch can’t help the whine that flies from his throat.

Leaning up, Hosea moves closer to his ear, and growls out, “Maybe I should have had you strip in front the man and taken you right there. Showed him, and the state of Lemoyne, whose bitch you are.” The thought sends a shiver down the younger man’s spine, and there’s a dark laugh from the older. “Should of known a slut like you who like the idea. Getting bred in front of all those people, and showing them that the famous Dutch Matthews isn’t as charming as everyone was led to believe. In fact, you’re nothing but a cock sleeve for you husband, aren’t you, slut?” Hosea yanked the handkerchief out.

“Ye-yes, Master. I’m not-nothing but your co-cocksleeve.” He whined in response receiving a spank from his Master.

“Good slut.” Hosea praised, and Dutch felt something in his chest tighten. One of Hosea’s fingers slipped into his mouth, and he eagerly let his husband in. Hosea searched his face, and nodded as if he was pleased with what he saw. “Are you going to flirt with Bronte ever again, whore?”

“N-no, Master, sir!” He moaned between fingers. “I’m your cocksleeve, not Bronte’s!”

“You’re damn right.” Hosea growled slamming up into Dutch causing the man to throw back his head with a loud moan. Hosea drops his hands to wrap around Dutch’s waist and untying the tie before quickly pinning Dutch underneath him. “Such a pretty little slut, and with a good hole to use too. Makes up for today.” Dutch mewls in response as Hosea’s thrusts turn rougher. “You want to cum, whore?” Dutch bucks his hips in response. “Beg, _whore_.” His master growled.

“Please. Please, sir, Master, let me cum. I’m your slut, cocksleeve, no one else's!” Dutch pitfully begged, his body aching for release. “Please, please, please, please.” In response, teeth sunk into his neck, and Hosea pounded into him. Moans left his mouth, and he pushed Hosea into him. 

“Come for me, my slut.” Hosea breathed into his ear, and all his will power broke. A whine escaped his lips as he came hard.

“Master!” He cried out, and Hosea snapped his hips once before Dutch felt the warmth of Hosea’s cum filling him. He cradled Hosea as the man fell on top of him, both panting hard. They lay there both enjoying the scent of the other.

Slowly, Hosea sits up on his arms, and glances down at Dutch with a smile playing on his face. Dutch can’t help the smile that appears on his face too. “I didn’t go to far, did I?” Concern plays on his features as he plays with Dutch’s curls.

“No, sweet fox. It was prefect.” Pulling Hosea down for a kiss, he pours all his emotion into it, and his husband returns the kiss with the same amount of emotion.

“Good, big cat.” Hosea kisses him again. He would have moved to get up, and take care of his lover, but two strong arms hold him in place.

“No, I want to stay like this.” Dutch answers his silent question. “I love the feeling of being used like this and you leaving me like this, even for a little bit.”

“Alright.” Hosea peppered his face with kisses again. “If that’s what you want, big cat.”

“It is, sweet fox.”


End file.
